ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LaVar Jones
LaVar Darnell Jones is an American professional wrestler currently working for the Two Worlds Wrestling Federation on the BreakDown brand, where he manages his brother, Montel Jones under the ring name LaVar Jones. Biography Childhood LaVar's father, Montel Jones Sr. died when LaVar was only 7 years of age. Due to the death, the Jones family went into a downward plunge. They were evicted from their apartment due to not being able to pay the rent. They were forced to live in a homeless shelter. He and his younger sister, Shaniqua, began to deal narcotics. However, it was not enough. Growing Up During middle school, LaVar was one of the many who dealt drugs. Eventually, he started to sell heroine and PCP. With the drug money, he bought a Desert Eagle. Growing up, he wanted to be a boxer, and trained to become one. During his eleventh grade, Montel's mother, Monique, was murdered. Her children, LaVar, Shaniqua, Montel, and Kobe, all went to live with their grandparents. Life After High School After finishing high school, LaVar became an amateur boxer, and worked for several independent boxing companies. He still sold drugs because boxing wasn't enough to keep himself steady. He trained regularly and finally got to debut in a well-known boxing company. Floyd Mayweather Jr. happened to be in the audience during LaVar's debut and was impressed with his work. He began to train with LaVar. LaVar continued selling drugs, however. Disappearance Although LaVar was training with Mayweather, he still sold drugs to keep himself on his feet. One day however, LaVar was unable to pay off the money that he owed to his suppliers. Because of this, they kidnapped on July 17, 2003. He was kidnapped for exactly three years. On July 17, 2006 the police discovered the place where Jones was being held hostage. He was sent to the nearest police station for questioning. Wrestling career 2WWF After being found and released by the police, he tracked down his brother, Montel, and sought to work for 2WWF. After agreeing on terms, they set up a story-line involving him in Montel's debut match. Debut During Montel Jones' 2WWF debut, in the near end of the match, the referee was knocked out. Smooth took advantage of this by beating down Montel Jones. A stranger, who was actually LaVar Jones, carrying a golf club, ran into the ring carrying a golf club. He used the club to beat down DJ Smooth and then handed it over to his brother, who used the weapon to perform his signature attack, Cleanin' Up. LaVar slid out of the ring, just in time, as the referee gained consciousness. Montel Jones then hit his finishing move, Game Over, to end the match, and announced to the crowd that the stranger was actually his older brother, LaVar Jones, who had disappeared a while back. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Silencer'' Powerbomb Signature Moves *''G'd Uppercut'' Style Uppercut *''G'd Up Kick'' Kick *''Spear'' *''Spinebuster'' Trademark Moves *Belly To Belly Suplex *Big Boot *Clothesline *DDT *Face Buster *German Suplex *Gorilla Press Slam *Power-bomb *Power-slam *Snap Suplex *Stalling Suplex *Suicide Dive *Suplex *Uppercut Nicknames *The Godfather Entrance Music *Buss Yo' Head by Young Buck *Clean Up Man by Young Buck Personal life LaVar Jones has 3 siblings, two younger brothers; Montel and Kobe and a younger sister named Shaniqua. His sister Shaniqua, was murdered from a bullet from a drive-by. His younger brother, Montel, works for 2WWF. His other younger brother, Kobe, became a rapper under the name of Jazzy, and was signed by Interscope Records. He released his debut album, "Yungest of 4" in 2005.